An unrequited love
by Kyra-sensei
Summary: One-shot. I knew the love I felt for him was unrequited, but if he was happy, that was good enough for me.


**Authors note; Here is something short, something that will be my first one-shot. I wouldn't consider it up lifting, but here you go. Lots of love. Please review. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Avatar the last air bender. **

**An unrequited love**

Tears filled my turquoise eyes. I knew that I shouldn't actually be crying, but I couldn't help it. The love I felt for him was too strong to just let go. He looked ecstatic though. I was happy for him because he could live his life with his true love – someone I would never be. It just wasn't meant to be that way.

I would never forget the day I met Zuko. He had recently become Fire lord and was travelling around the Nations. I had gone to the Earth kingdom to visit a family that had been struggling severely. I had left my home in the Southern Water Tribe to help this family. One morning I went shopping for the family. They were too weak to do it themselves and there were a lot of things to get.

Because of everything to carry, my efforts were in vain as I tried to keep them together.

"Can I help you with those?" He asked. I felt relieved that someone had finally offered to help me. He took more than half from my arms and it felt wonderful as the load lightened. As I saw his face I felt overwhelmed with guilt.

"Fire lord Zuko, please forgive me, I had no idea-"

"There is no need to apologize Miss." He said. I was surprised and I kept quite the whole way to the house. After leading him into the house, to the kitchen and back outside I thanked him.

"To show my gratitude, please allow me to invite you to dinner." I said.

"Thank you, but-"

"I insist." He considered it for a moment, very warily.

"So be it. I shall return later today." He said. I kept him on his promise. I was always taught to show thanks and gratitude with respect, but because the family was so poor and needed to feed themselves well for their health, I gave the young fire lord my food – secretly – and told him that I had eaten. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, I did it anyway though.

"Thank you for the dinner Miss. It was delightful." He told me once dinner had finished.

"Leira." He looked at me with confusion filled eyes.

"My name is Leira."

"Thank you Miss Leira." He said. After the farewell that night, I had seen him a few more times over a few years and the times we saw each other gave us our conversations and allowed the close friendship we now possessed. However, friendship is all that it would be. It was the furthest we would go. I knew that from that day I was in love with him. I had been in love with him ever since then.

I watched with tear filled eyes as the marriage ceremony took place. He wore black, red and gold and she wore blue, white and silver. I always wanted the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes to share marital bond, but I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted Zuko and I to wed, not him and Katara. The young lady was a good choice and I was happy that he had found love in such a wonderful person. I envied her that she had Zuko though.

I knew that Zuko loved me, but only as a friend. I loved him more than anything, but the love I felt for him was in vain.

They said their vows and I looked away from the kiss they were about to share. I walked out of the door – being so close to it and all – as the cheering begun and I stood on a balcony. The moon stood high in the sky and a cool breeze blew by. The sky was clear and the air was warm. The wind blew my hair and my clothes. The dress I wore was of fine blue silk and fit nicely on my olive skin. My golden hair touched my back and my red lips were wet from tears as well as my blue and green eyes.

I looked out into the sky as I let my tears fall freely. When I heard foot steps coming from behind me, I wiped the tears from my eyes and face. The footsteps stopped beside me and there was silence for awhile.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked softly. I nodded and continued to stare into the distance.

"Congratulations." I said.

"Thank you." He paused for a second. "Why were you crying? Is everything all right?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." I promised with a sincere smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Zuko. Now, go give your new wife the company she needs." I said as I turned to face him. He wore a smile on his face and pulled me into a hug. His warm, strong arms surrounded my body. It felt wonderful to be in his arms, arms that would never belong to me. It was sad to think that. I had dreamed and wished for his arms to belong to me, but it just wasn't to be. They now belonged to Katara.

"You're the best friend in the world Leira." He whispered. I started crying again. I pulled away before my tears could stain his royal clothes. It made me sad to know that we were only to be friends. I nodded toward the wedding hall where his wife stood talking to friends and family. He looked at me once more with a grateful smile. I didn't look up at him. I couldn't bear to look into his warm eyes and see his beautiful smiel. I just couldn't.

He walked off toward her with a loving smile on his face. He looked at Katara the way I looked at him and I knew that he felt genuine love for her. I knew the love I had for him was unrequited, but if he was happy, that was good enough for me. I would do anything for him to be able to keep that happiness. Anything.

**Authors note; Was it good? Let me know! :D**


End file.
